The Boy Who Forgot How To Love
by StarBlueSakura
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha born in a wealthy family lost the one part of his heart due to his best friend leaving him at 6.Ever since then,his has be differnt from a lovin boy.Now at 16 his life is gonna change when someone appears in his school . Can it change him?
1. Chapter 1

**Bold : Inner Self**

_Italic: thoughts_

Underline: Tittle/Time/Venue/POV etc..

_**Bold/Italic:Flashback**_

Normal : The present/Talking/ Thinking(on POV) etc....

The Boy Who Forgot Love

Sasuke's POV

"ughhh"i kept on saying as I got of from my bed . I never really liked my life . As I step in to the bathroom cleaning my self up . Today was the first day of the most crazy school in the world.....Konoha High . As I changed into my uniform,i went down stairs . I saw many servants, butlers , maids you know what I mean right ??

"Good morning Sasuke-chan" a gentle lady voice greeted . Of course it was my mother , yes my mother . She had the most silky black long hair and beautiful onyx eyes . She was wearing a lavender rope around her . "Hey mother" I greeted her back . My mom touch my cheek with her hand and said to me sadly " What happen to the Sasuke – Chan I used to know..." "His not here anymore mother , I gotta go to school okay.."I answered here and left the house .

I got in to my BMW and drove to school . I was gonna reach the school until some ran in front of my car . I almost hit her you know !!. Do you know what she did , nobody has ever did that to me …..well expect my brother Itachi and my father . "What the hell is your problem??" she question at the same time scream at me....the Uchiha Sasuke , The son of the most richest and famous family in the world...would be scream angrily by a girl..

"Excuse me but could you get off the road??"I answered in a cool way as the girl huff and walk along the other side of the road . I did not get a good look at the girl but she looks like she is in my year .As I walked in to the hallway of the school , I found bunch of girls blushing and drooling at me....and I thought guys only drool . "HEYY TEMEE" a very loud voice appear behind me . I turn a around ohh and look who is this , the number 1 hyper active , loud mouth , annoying bastard ….my stupid best friend/enemiess Naruto Uzumaki . "What do you want dobe " I answered in a emo way.

"I over heard that there is a new girl in school"he said

"well I bet whoever she is I am gonna add into my collection of my fan girls"i respond lazy way.

"ookkk …. but you gotta to check this out I think its....the girl that we ,mostly you, lost"he said

I was shock...was it true ??was she back here?? did anything happen to her?? Does she still remember me??.....i wanna know. "hey TEME HELLO EARTH 2 TEME??"naruto question me at the same time waving his hand . I snap out quickly as I when to take my books needed for my first period and walk w/e Naruto to first period . I can't stopped thinking about that they....the day I lost my heart....the feeling to love and being happy.....

_**Flashback Start**_

_**Sakura , Naruto and I were playing in my mother's garden . The garden was always full with flowers , trees ...everything any garden would want to look like . The grass was green , flowers was bloom ,air was fresh ….everything was perfect until.........**_

"_**umm Naruto-kun.....Sasuke-kun...I need to tell somethings . Please don't get mad at me or my parents but ….I'm mowing."the little 6 – year old girl said . She had the most beautiful bubble gum or cherry blossom hair . People use to make fun of her because she had a weird color hair but I always thought that's what makes her so special and out standing . Her eyes was color in beautiful emerald eyes . They have always shone brightly . "Why do you have to move....can't you stay here??" Naruto ...well mini 6 – year old Naruto . I sided with Naruto at the time we were 6 . "Naruto's right can't you know stay here I mean I bet my father would give your father a job"**_

_**Flashback End**_

After that I remember that she told us her father will not accept the offer for sure in a kiddy way or childish way . Naruto then patted my shoulder and said " Don't worry Sasuke ….you know that clumsy innocent and make us smile all day girl , we will meet our best friend and our sister for sure ." and then gave a thumbs up . I smirked "you know as a dobe you are ...i never heard you say such big words"

Naruto then jumped angrily "HEYYY TEME I AM A WONDERFUL PERSON!! I AM GOOD LOOKING , LADY'S CHOICE , AND I AM MR EXTREMLY SMART GUY!!" I chuckled as we walk to class …... I hope I'll meet you.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note : Here am I with an update . This is my first story I have ever written so don't hold **

**back your words, meaning if I have any mistake in my story , I don't mind . . anybody correcting it . ENJOY!! :) XD**

**Bold : Inner Self**

_Italic: thoughts_

Underline: Tittle/Time/Venue/POV etc..

_**Bold/Italic:Flashback**_

Normal : The present/Talking/ Thinking(on POV) etc....

The Boy Who Forgot How To Love

Sakura 's POV

Class 8.30 pm

I was walking to the office to get mt schedule for my class you know what I mean right . If you would have to look at me you'll understand why I am grumpy with my hair blowing like an Afro or something like that . Will because it all started …...

_**Flashback start**_

_**I was sleeping nicely until my stupid alarm clock rang . No matter how many many times I want to thrown that thing down on to the ground,i would feel pity for it.....and yes a pity a clock **_

_**instead I put that alarm clock to mute .**_

_**30 minutes later........**_

"_**meow meow"my cat jump on me and started to snuggle me . I smiled as I look at her . She was always the calm cat in this house while I was the always freaking-out girl . I look at the alarm clock.....those who are reading it now should know what I would be doing now,.....yes I rush all the way to the bathroom took a shower blah blah blah ….those things that you do when you take a shower okay . I rush down to the kitchen , grab an apple and rush to school . **_

_**I did not have enough time to even brush my hair … . I thought that was the only problem I had but noooo some guy just had to almost hit me with his damn stupid car . I mean hello somebody in front of the road.... you blind or what . I started screaming at the guy who almost knock me with his car . I am talking here and his like "could you get off the road".... . I did not even had the time to argue with this person … I gotta go to school . But I had to admit it I did remember his car plate number . Come on his BMW is amazing but I did not have the time to look at that punk's face . **_

_**So I gotta school and here I am walking here like a jerk....**_

_**Flashback End**_

"ughh"i said angrily as I stomped all the way to the principal's office . A lady was standing right in front of the door .

"Miss can I see your pass" she asked sweetly . The lady had black hair with black eyes . I wouldn't say that she's ugly or gorgeous , just average .

"umm I don't have a pass because I am new here . Umm if you don't mind I li"and was cutted of by the black haired woman .

"Ohh I am so sorry you must be Sakura Haruno ." She apologized . "My name is Shizune . Please come in she said while leading me the way to the office .

"Well come to Konoha High Miss Saraku Harnuno" A blonde lady with brown eyes . Her hair was tied in pig tails....and she was awfully drunk . Why do you think she said my name weirdly .

"Miss Tsunade just hand over the things needed for her please"Shizune said

My principal , Tsunade handed me my stuff including books and others . "Shizune I need more sake" (Author Notes : Sake is one type of drink in Japan which make you drunk if you drink too much )

I got slightly scarred of my principal's behavior . I went out of the office and when to my new locker .

I hope this school is better than the others.....I thought while frowning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author 's note : Uhh sorry I took so long 2 update but my life has been pretty busy . Anyway hope . U enjoy it! :) **

**Bold : Inner Self**

_Italic: thoughts_

Underline: Tittle/Time/Venue/POV etc..

_**Bold/Italic:Flashback**_

Normal : The present/Talking/ Thinking(on POV) etc....

The Boy Who Forgot How To Love

Sakura's POV

I was walking to her next class after her visit to the office hoping she would make a friend at least.

I walked into my class . At least I wasn't late . "Ahh I guest our new student is here"a voice was heared . I turn around and found a man in his 30's . He had spiky sliver hair all the way up . Half of his face was covered my a mask leaving one side of his eye .

"Everybody please pay attention" he told the class of his .

"Kakashi- Sensei why were you so DAMN LATE" a voice shouted from one of a student in a class . He stood up . He had blonde hair with such big baby blue eyes . He had whiskers on his face .

"Well its because well I had to uhh help an old..."the sliver haired man said or my new teacher Kakashi -sensei .

"LIAR" the blonde hair boy shouted

"Naruto you better shut up before I take your kyuubi away......" Kakashi- sensei spoke to the blonde kid who appears to be name Naruto . Then the class became silent .

"Anyway ….. everybody , please meet our new student …. Haruno Sakura " Kakashi-sensieintroduce me to the class.

Kakashi It wasn't really what he wanted cause he thought that me mixing around with those girl would be a good thing but sadly it wasn't . He told the class since it was first period and that I was new , he said that we have free period for the next hour or so . Instead of tying to fit in the group , they just push me out of my seat saying that I'm not worth being in their group .

Then three girls came upon me . One had brown hair tied into buns with shiny hazel eyes . The other one had dark purple or was is violet hair with white eyes without the pupils . Then there was this blonde chick who had bright baby blue eyes . She looks so familiar some how .

"Hey forehead girl , still remember who I am ?" the blonde chick asked me .

I tried goin back if I can remember her cause she look so damn familiar . I thought for a second ….I remember

"Ino – pig is that really you ?" I answered at the same time question .

"Took you long enough" she chuckle

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it's really you" I said in a surprising way

We pulled each other in a hug . After that she told me about the brown haired girl whose name is Tenten while the purple haired girl is named Hinata . Ino also told me about her after I left to America . She said she was very alone until these to girls came about . But then she had a angry face that turn into a sad looking face .

"What's wrong" I question her in a worried way .

"After you left.......umm Hinata , Tenten can you leave us for a sec" Ino asked them politely .

As both Tenten and Hinata left with just Ino and I . As Ino continued the story she was about to tell me .

"After you left ….things turn upside down . Unlike me I gotten new friends and was able to enjoy myself . You also should have known Naruto , my brother , and yes the one who shouted at Kakashi – sensei was also able to be usual as always . But there's one person who didn't change the fact that that person could not let go" She continued . "Cause it all started ….

_**Flashback Starts **_

Ino's POV

_**I was walking back from school when I spotted my brother . Usually we would walk home together but he said he needed to comfort his friend.**_

_**When he got back home … it was around 8 at night . My mother wouldn't let any of us come back at 8 at night . The latest was already 6 . 30 evening . My mother just told my brother to go upstairs and take a shower . After that he can take his dinner .**_

_**I then asked my brother as he was eating dinner , why he come so late . He told me that my friend , Sakura Haruno left . I told him I already knew that . He also said that yesterday she only told us and it was really heart breaking for his friend .I was surprise , she told me like months ago while she told them on the day she's gonna leave .**_

_**Our parent's knew about this situation and allow Naruto or my brother that he could help he friend if he tried .**_

_**Days after days my brother would try . He said his best friend no brother changed , Naruto said that his loving and caring brother changed into a heartless cold bastard and never again as we think he could change back .**_

_**Flashback End**_

" And the boy that forgot how to love is name...." Ino was about to tell when the bell rang . Sakura went out of the class saying to Ino "IT'S NICE MEETING U AGAIN"

Ino sighed … if only Sakura knew that person was right in our class .


End file.
